


Drabble No. 1

by MnemonicMadness



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness
Summary: Based on an OTP prompt: Person A can fall asleep at any time and any place, while person B can't fall asleep until it's late and they're really exhausted.





	Drabble No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this tiny thingy already seems familiar to you, it's an older one I rescued from tumblr.

Looking up from Wren’s phone after typing out a quick reply to a text message, Harold is entirely unsurprised to find that John has dozed off in the short time he’d interrupted their hushed conversation.

He can’t blame him, their bed is soft and comfortably warm due to their shared body heat, the only thing that tugs painfully at his heart is the knowledge that this isn’t natural for John. This is a remnant of something both the army and the CIA trained into him; falling asleep in the blink of an eye whenever the opportunity presents itself because when he’d worked for those institutions, he’d never know when he might get the chance to sleep next. Just like he knows that John will snap back to wakefulness at the smallest sign of a possible threat, at the faintest noise he isn’t used to.

It makes it all the more touching, all the more precious and amazing that he sleeps so peacefully here, arms slung around Harold’s middle, head nuzzled into Harold’s chest and with Harold’s heartbeat in his ear. He knows that John would simply sleep on if he were to grab his laptop from the bedside table and start typing. The clicking of the keys wouldn’t disturb him so long as Harold’s heartbeat remains calm and steady because he _trusts_ Harold. It’s a trust so profound and instinctive, it has to be for John to leave himself this vulnerable and it never fails to tug at Harold’s heart.

He wants to protect this too often hurt and betrayed man who miraculously sleeps so peacefully at his side. John has trusted him with his life and, perhaps even more importantly, his heart and like every single time he sees John like this, vulnerable and unaware of the world, Harold vows to himself that he’ll honour that trust, that John’s heart will always be as safe in his hands as Harold’s is in John’s.

He doesn’t reach for the laptop. John’s arms tighten around him, cuddling impossibly closer as Harold stretches to turn off the lamp on the night stand. In the remaining light filtering in through the windows, Harold carefully runs his fingers through thick, silky salt-and-pepper hair as he contently waits for exhaustion to finally take hold of him and drag him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Give the author a birthday present, leave a kudo and/or comment? :)


End file.
